


A Friend Indeed

by Estirose



Series: Always in Service [2]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh has a friend who won't let go. Set sometime in 43.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend Indeed

"Oh, shut up."

Shingo heard the words out come out of his mouth, but they weren't his words, they were Ankh's, snarled at his quiet host. Shingo hadn't said anything; Ankh's outburst had come from nowhere.

The funny thing, really, was that Shingo had never really protested, never argued. Fought the Greeed a little at the beginning, but who wouldn't do that when their body had been taken over by an alien being?

 _I'm not trying to hurt you, Ankh_ , he tried to project. He tried to sort through Ankh's tangled feelings and thoughts as they brushed past him in order to figure out what was going on. The Greeed was upset, scared, both mixed together. It was up to him to calm the being down, get him to talk to Eiji again.

Eiji, who was almost as powerful as Ankh now, and somewhere between human and Greeed through no fault of his own.

"You fought me!" Ankh fumed. The feelings felt almost too hot to touch, the thoughts swirled in an agony of directions as Shingo tried to grasp them. He knew his mind was translating the experience in a way that he could handle, making it easier to handle the forced bond between host and Greeed.

And Ankh's allegation was partly true, Shingo had to admit. He hadn't been ready for Ankh's takeover of his body again, and he'd instinctively fought when Ankh had been trying to choke him unconscious. And he had fought to keep Ankh away long enough to reassure Hina that he'd be okay before the firestorm had descended upon him and he'd been swept away for a while.

He hadn't thought of it as a betrayal, but a way to keep Ankh safe until he could calm down. But Ankh was sensitive to things at the moment. Hurt, he struck back at the slightest threat to himself.

But, as hurt as Ankh was, he wouldn't hurt Shingo. He couldn't. He wouldn't hurt Shingo's body, and Shingo refused to let him hurt his mind. He projected calm, trying to get the Greeed to do something productive, or at least something that diverted his attention away from all that had happened.

 _If you'd just asked me, I would have let you,_ he told the Greeed. But willingly sacrificing oneself for the greater good was something foreign to the Greeed that had his body, he knew. Ankh never imagined that someone would want to help him; it was something that Hina and Eiji had tried to show him, and Shingo too, but it was possibly the hardest lesson for Ankh.

There was disbelief coming from Ankh, and Shingo knew not to push too far. He probably could force Ankh out of his body, now. Some part of him did want to eject the intruder and go back to the life he once had. But it wasn't what Ankh needed. Ankh needed someone who would stand by him, who would prove to him that he had a friend, no matter what he thought. If it kept Ankh from going back completely to what he was, Shingo would do it.

Someday, he'd get back to his sister, to his friends, but that didn't matter right now, Ankh did. So Shingo kept silent, let Ankh rage. Let Ankh have control. Let him get himself back together, and be there, silently for him. Because that's what friends did.

-end


End file.
